


I Kill Dragons, Not Fix Cars!

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: The car breaks down, leaving Anxiety and Prince stranded. While trying to get home, feelings start to occur that neither thought were possible.





	I Kill Dragons, Not Fix Cars!

**Author's Note:**

> Piece of Prinxiety fluff I wrote in my spare time. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

The car shuddered and slowed to a halt, the soft vibrations of the engine disappearing into silence. Roman frowned, turning the key to restart the car. The engine coughed and shuddered but didn’t restart. After the fifth turn of the key, he gave up.

“Damn it!” He growled, hitting the steering wheel. They couldn’t have broken down closer to home.

What is it?” Anxiety asked from the passenger seat, taking out an earphone. The tinny rock music still playing from the earbud. He looked around for the familiar surroundings of the house and driveway but was confused to see they were not home yet.

“It’s the car, it won’t start,” Roman grumbled, half-heartedly hitting the steering wheel again before slumping back against his seat in defeat.

“Wait. What do you mean it won’t start?” Anxiety sat up, panic starting to build.

“What else could I mean, Anx? It. Wont. Start.” Anxiety flinched back at the frustration that was building in Roman’s voice and averted his eyes to the floor, hands wrapping around and gripping the fabric of his hoodie.

“Okay, okay…so how are we going to get home?”

“I don’t know. Why are you asking me? I kill dragons, not fix cars!”

“You’re the creative one, sir sing a lot!”

“Quiet! Let me think,” Roman huffed and crossed his arms. “The only idea I have is to walk.”

“Yeah…that's not happening, Princey.”

“You got a better idea, hot topic?”

Anxiety glared at Roman, who shot back an equally stubborn look, for a few tense seconds before sighing, unbuckling the seatbelt and stepping out the car. Roman followed immediately after walking around to where Anxiety was leaning against the door. “What about the car?” Anxiety asked.

“I’ll get a tow truck to come and get it in the morning,”

Anxiety nodded. Roman started walking and looked back at him in expectation. “Well, are we going to walk or not?”

Anxiety huffed and started walking, setting a pace a lot slower than Roman’s. They walked in silence for a while, Anxiety always trailing a few steps behind Roman, head down and scowling.

Roman’s frustration at the other slowly started to hit its peak. He just wanted to get home and relax with a Disney film. This day had been a disaster since Patton and Logan had thrown them out of the house to ‘bond’ earlier that day. Roman had driven them around aimlessly for a while before walking around the local park. They’d both agreed (for once) that it was the least painful activity for them to do. They were back in the car ready to go home not even an hour after leaving the house.

Roman’s teeth grinded at the thought of Anxiety hanging back a few paces behind him. He was slowing them down, at this rate it would be well into the night by the time they got home! Prince sighed and turned around.

“You wanna pick your feet up a bit, emo nightmare? It’ll be night before we get home if you keep up like this. Honestly- “

“Just stop, Prince!” Anx cut off the royal persona. That was when Roman noticed.

Anxiety was breathless and red-faced, even through the white foundation. He was struggling to stay standing after about an hour of walking and was dangerously close to collapsing.

“What’s wrong? C’mon we’re only about half an hour away!” Prince threw his arm out, as if to showcase the street that had become bathed in the orange sunset.

“I can’t do it. I’m not used to exercise like you are.” Anxiety sat down on the sidewalk in defeat.  
“It’s not that hard. Just push yourself for once-“

“Don’t you listen? I can’t do it!”

Roman sighed and hesitated before walking over to the dark personality.

He did something Anxiety would never have expected him to do. Roman leaned over and gathered the anxious side up into his arms.  
“W-what the hell are you doing?” Anxiety shrieked.

“Carrying you. I want to actually get home tonight and you can’t walk. So just relax.”

Anxiety scowled but didn’t say anything, just burrowed deeper into the royal’s arms. He felt safe and secure pressed against the other. His head rested against Roman’s chest as the royal continued walking again. The anxious side was exhausted, he fell asleep within minutes.

Roman carried on walking, Anxiety’s body felt like it weighed practically nothing in his arms. He looked down to find the side curled up and sleeping soundly. Roman studied the other for a few minutes, the way his lips slightly parted and his eyelashes fluttered when he slept, the freckles that could been seen where the foundation had worn off, how content he looked. A slight smile, that could easily be taken for fondness, and soft blush spread across his face at the sight. No matter how much he teased Anx or got frustrated with him or bickered with him he really was quite fond of the dark figure sleeping soundly in his arms. But he would never know that, Roman was too proud to let the prince persona drop.

As the last streaks of sunlight gave way to a sky full of stars, the house came into view. Roman breathed a sigh of relief, he thought they’d never get home. He glanced down to check Anx was still sleeping before setting off down the street.

“You’re back!” Patton stood as Prince kicked the door closed.

“We thought you’d gotten lost,” Logan interjected.

Patton noticed the sleeping figure in Romans arms and was about to start squealing before he was quickly shushed by Roman.

“The car broke down, one of you needs to call someone to get it in the morning. Then I’ve had to carry this lightweight back. I hope you two are happy with what you’ve caused. This is what happens when you try to make us bond,” Roman whispered before making his way up the stairs.  
Logan and Patton looked at each other, sharing a knowing smile that maybe that day had started something the other two personalities would never think was possible.

Roman, with some difficulty, opened Anxiety’s door and placed Anx down on the soft bed. He went to turn away when a hand softly took hold of his own. He looked down to see the other half-awake.

“Thank you Roman, for getting us both home,” Anxiety mumbled.

“You’re welcome Anxiety.” Roman ran his thumb across the top of Anx’s hand.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime? Without the car breaking down.”

“I’d like that. Now get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Princey.”

“Goodnight Anxiety.”

Roman silently shut the door and made his way down the hall. Maybe today wasn’t as bad as he first thought.


End file.
